


Changing Heart (Art!)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: ~ I don’t want to remember you anymore whenever I look in the mirror ~





	Changing Heart (Art!)

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at the age differences of Star Wars characters and I found out that Windu and Xanatos only had a 3 year age difference. And I realized they could have been friends... [While chatting with some awesome folks on Tumblr] (Which is what inspired this)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**~ I don’t want to remember you anymore whenever I look in the mirror ~** _


End file.
